Flores de la Historia
by DouceDouceLuni
Summary: Entre los pequeños dedos de las pequeñas manos, las flores hallaban su espacio. Flores recientemente cortadas, de los más hermosos colores que aquel recién nacido mundo podía crear.


**Disclaimer: **Axis Powers Hetalia no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Mucho fluff. Y flores. Sobre todo flores.

**Parejas involucradas:** Francia/Inglaterra. Pero es tan fluff que no sé (?)

**Palabras: **622.

**Resumen:** Entre los pequeños dedos de las pequeñas manos, las flores hallaban su espacio. Flores recientemente cortadas, de los más hermosos colores que aquel recién nacido mundo podía crear.

**Sucesos históricos relacionados: **Ninguno real. Esto es pura ficción mía.

**Nota de autor: **Este es mi regalito de Navidad para **Ange Rosencreuz** –Sí, asómbrate mucho (?)-, porque ella me quiere y yo lo sé (?). Eso. Merry Christmas, my dear~ Sabes que te amo, oh yeah (?) Voy a darte tanto amor :I okya, mucho. Vamos a la acción. No hay traducción porque no hay palabras raras ni jergas francesas. Siéntanse libres de regocijarse y comentar en el botoncito de reviews. Yo amo esos gestitos cariñosos.

Edit: No pude postear esto en Navidad y como no lo pillé hasta ahora, pues aquí va. Es bastante corto, pero en esa época pensaba que más corto era más condensado el amor (?) o algo así… XD Enjoy!

* * *

**Flores de la Historia**

Las flores se esparcieron por el suelo y sus colores cubrieron la hierba verde. Sus matices alegres se diseminaron por todo el lugar, junto a suaves e infantiles carcajadas.

Un conejo saltó entre los pétalos desparramados, y el ataque de risa se prolongó, haciéndose más fuerte y claro. Como el delicioso sonido de una cascada en medio del bosque, a cuyo alrededor se reúnen los seres más asombrosos y fantásticos que alguna vez hubiesen sido imaginados por la raza humana.

Las risas se detuvieron y luego de unos segundos, otras más joviales inundaron el lugar. Poco después, ambos timbres de voz se mezclaron en nuevas risotadas, que parecían perseguirse en el aire.

El trote ligero de una muchacha de cabello rubio, cuyo largo hacía que apenas rozara sus hombros, con una exquisita corona de flores en la cabeza, que lucía una holgada túnica celeste, fue acompañado por el trote un poco más pesado de un pequeño niño, vestido con un manto verde oscuro, raído y maltratado por el uso, de cabellos cortos y dorados que, al contrario de la chica, corría descalzo por el prado, internándose ya en el bosque.

- ¡P-Princesa…! ¡E-Espéreme! – casi rogaba el pequeño, con la respiración agitada por la carrera.

Las flores se esparcían por el sendero, como pistas para el niño, que no dudaba al seguirlas, así como al sonido de la voz de la chica al reír. Nunca se habían oído risas tan dulces como aquellas en ese mundo que tan poco tiempo tenía de vida, en aquel continente que recién comenzaba a dar sus primeros pasos hacia una Historia. Y sin embargo, ellos disfrutaban sus momentos juntos inocentemente, sin pensar en el futuro que tan distante les parecía, en el que ambos se enfrentarían en múltiples ocasiones.

La chica se detuvo en un claro acogedor del bosque. Una canasta dejó sobre una roca que, aparentemente, ya había sido usada por ella misma para tal efecto. De allí sacó platillos preparados por ella para el niño que ahora asomaba por el sendero, seguido por su fiel conejo de orejas negras.

- ¡Princesa! – oyó como un eco.

Ella rió dulcemente.

Entre los pequeños dedos de las pequeñas manos, las flores hallaban su espacio. Flores recientemente cortadas, de los más hermosos colores que aquel recién nacido mundo podía crear.

Y cercano a aquellos matices, el rojo de las mejillas del niño ruborizado ante la sonrisa de gratitud de la doncella. El rojo que aumentaba en potencia a medida que la joven se deleitaba admirando el presente, sintiendo los nuevos aromas y examinando los variados tonos de las flores que tan cariñosamente aquel niño le regalaba. No pronunció palabra alguna. No hacía falta.

- Princesa, si me lo permite, mañana puedo… Llevarla en mi caballo. A-Así no se cansará, y podremos ir donde queramos… - sugirió el sonrojado niño, desviando su mirada.

Nunca imaginó que los labios de la muchacha se posarían sobre su piel, y menos sobre sus labios.

Pero ocurrió. La chica le acarició los cabellos, mientras el rostro del niño adquiría un intenso color carmín a raíz de lo ocurrido.

- Gracias. Vamos a comer, ¿sí?

El niño tragó saliva y cogió la mano que la chica le extendía.

- ¡S-Sí, princesa…!

Juntos caminaron hacia la roca, y la muchacha le ofreció variados platillos que el mocito no pudo despreciar.

Quién iba a pensar que tantos, y a la vez tan pocos años después, se tratarían de la peor forma, que serían enemigos, pero que aún más tiempo después, serían nuevamente aliados. Que se odiarían tanto y que se amarían tanto a lo largo de la Historia. Que aquellas flores cambiarían tanto sus hermosos matices.

Quién iba a pensar que esa muchacha sería realmente un chico.


End file.
